Nai Teiru Kaminari
Nai Teiru Kaminari is the Zanpakuto of Itaragi Shimura. 'Appearance' Kaminari, surprisingly enough bears a very strong resemblance to Itaragi. Kaminari haves deep black yellow hair with birght yellow ends. He wears a some sort of yellow-orange lightning clad armor. However, due to his electric nature, it appears mostly spiked and sort of anti-gravity-like. He haves a constant lightning aurora and he mostly takes the form of lightning but when he manifests his human side, it appears like the picture above. He haves the same material on his hands which take the form of claws rather than fingers. He also carries a scythe with him, with red diamonds on the tip of the blade and multiple ones going down in a line on the scythe's defensive area. 'Personality' Unlike Itaragi, Kaminari is much more serious and silent. He takes good eye of the situation and often overwhelms his opponents with his vast intelligence. He takes advantage of every opportunity he gets and never shows mercy. He very quick and symbolic. He shows great care for Itaragi but never openly, he seems upset when Itaragi starts losing a battle or when he is being overwhelmed and concerned when Itaragi is close to death. He often gives advice to Itaragi and warns him about certain things. He also, unlike Itaragi who cares for saving and protecting others, Kaminari does not care about them and only cares about Itaragi and wants do everything to protect him. For this reason, he harbors a hate for Itaragi's friends as he believes they are what is stressing Itaragi out. Kaminari shows and feels sorrow for the Zanpakuto of those who do not treat them right, and hate Shinigami who treat Zanpakuto as tools or inferior to them. 'Plot' Coming Soon~ 'Powers & Abilities' Teleportation: Kaminari can teleport using lightning Lightning Manipulation: Kaminari can manipulate lightning and nearby lightning sources. Lightning Absorbation: Kaminari can absorb lightning and create it. Lightning Speed: Kaminari can run at speeds surpasing Itaragi. He also leaves a trail of lightning behind, indicating his whereabouts. Force Generation: Kaminari can generate a high velocity of force using his lightning as a medium, his punch was capable of matching Itaragi's velocity and completely nullify his attack. Immense Strength: Kaminari haves superior strength, capable of knocking Itaragi back and catching his sword and throwing him. Immense Durability: Kaminari can generate a armor of lightning to protect him from most damages. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Kaminari holds immense amount of spiritual pressure, being the strongest lightning zanpakuto and having the title supports this. Telekinesis: Using the lightning as a medium, Kaminari gains some form of telekinesis. 'Trivia' *Oddly enough, Kaminari uses a scythe, but Itaragi's use of Kaminari never turns the zanpakuto into a scythe, not in Shikai or Bankai or any other state. *Kaminari displays some abilities that Itaragi does not possess, not even in shikai or bankai, and those are Force Generation and Telekinesis *Originally, he was supposed to be introduced in "The Story Begins" but I decided to instead, introduce him properly, as his role in Chapter 1 was gonna be very brief. 'Quotes' (To Itaragi Shimura)"Do you honestly think I care about your friends? I could care less if they all die, you should worry more about yourself, because if my blade pierces your heart then you wont have anything at all." (To Itaragi)"Your too weak mentally. Anyone could take advantage of you, what if a enemy befriended you and betrayed you later?" (To Itaragi)"...Why is it do you always want to protect '''them'? its all pointless, no matter what happens, they will all eventually disappear."''